Emperor President General Admiral Senator Representative The Honorable Supreme Chancellor Sir Lord Mister Doctor Winston Pendleton the Third, Esquire, Chief Executive Officer, Chief Marketing Officer
Background Emperor President General Admiral Senator Representative The Honorable Supreme Chancellor Sir Lord Mister Doctor Winston Pendleton the Third, Esquire, Chief Executive Officer, Chief Marketing Officer, was the first and last Emperor of the First Grablactic Empire, 48th and final President of the United States, first and last Supreme Chancellor of the Grabian Republic, General of the Knights of the Grabe, Admiral of the Grabe Fleet, Chief Justice of the Grabian Republic Supreme Court, Representative of Colorado's 4th Congressional District, 1st Senator of Puerto Rico, CEO of the Democratic National Committee, and CMO of the Republican National Committee. Early Years Emperor President General Admiral Senator Representative The Honorable Supreme Chancellor Sir Lord Mister Doctor Winston Pendleton the Third, Esquire, Chief Executive Officer, Chief Marketing Officer was born in Pueblo, Colorado, to Winston Pendleton II and Winstina Pendleton II. Win Pendleton, as he went by, lived a quiet life, although his relationship with his father was strained. Pendleton completed his doctorate in 1975. Doctor Winston Pendleton III Now roaming the desolate ruins of Idaho, Dr. Pendleton was searching for a purpose in life. Having been kicked out by his father, he grew weary of treating the poor. It was at this time that he met Dark Helmet the Big, the Darth Lord of the Schwartz. Being a perfect fit for his apprentice, Helmet convinced Pendleton to join him as Dark Sithious, and trained him in the ways of the Dark Side of the Schwartz. Dark Helmet's ultimate goal involved Helmet cheating death, while Sithious would work his way up through the American Government, forming a one world government and ruling the world politically, while the two would then eventually conquer the universe. Pendleton went back to school and became a lawyer, before running for Congress back in Colorado. Representative Doctor Winston Pendleton III, Esquire Having served his first 2 terms, Pendleton successfully defeated incumbent Democratic senator Michael Bennet in the Colorado Senate Primary, before defeating Darryl Glenn in the general election. Despite being forbidden from taking an apprentice by the Dark Schwartz Rule of Two, he convinced Glenn to join him as Dark TooShortTooPoorTooBlack. Senator Representative Doctor Winston Pendleton III, Esquire Senator Representative Doctor Winston Pendleton III, Esquire, spent most of his time training Dark TooShortTooPoorTooBlack, and keeping Dark TooShortTooPoorTooBlack's existence hidden from Dark Helmet. He was the ideal senator. Having finally trained Glenn in the expertise of the world's combat system, Duel Monsters, he went to help T-Money find a way to break into Maximillian J. Pegasus Hults's Hidden Fortress, as Maximillian J. Pegasus Hults was too great a threat to live, and having Gabe Hults and his friends weakened eliminating them helped Pendleton immensely. The Plot for the Presidency Pendleton and Helmet had already decided to get Pendleton elected president in 2024, but there was just one problem. President Jim Webb, who had defeated Mike Pence in 2020, wasn't going to lose the primary as easily as Michael Bennet, meaning that they would have to remove Webb from power. They decided to create a crisis to generate sympathy for Pendleton and get Webb removed from power. Their first step was to make sure Colonel Kernel got the Republican nomination and lost, so that they could trick him into declaring war on Colorado. At the same time, they tricked President Webb into getting a law passed that would declare March 11th National Eat your Vegetables Day, but also make it illegal for the U.S. to defend itself from attack, drumming up sympathy for Pendleton and anger at Webb for doing nothing. The crux of their plan was having Webb join the Republican party, so that Pendleton would be assured victory, especially after they bribed all the other Republicans not to run against Webb. So, on Election Day 2022, when Pendleton easily won reelection over Colonel Kernel, the Colonel declared war on Colorado, the U.S. was hopeless to defend him, and this continued for two whole years.